amor de papel
by chizuru-san
Summary: como fue que paso? no se, solo se que siplemente paso, pero... cro que me gusta asi- pliss denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de papel**

* * *

><p>-¿mama quienes son ellos?-decía una pequeña niña con cabello naranja ondulado y corto.<p>

-cariño él será tus nuevo hermano mayor llévate bien con el ¿sí?- decía la madre de aquella muñequita de porcelana.

Mientras que los 2 adultos se alejaban de los menores y cruzaron la puerta el chico de cabello azabache y ojos ámbar se acerco a ella y le dijo- no esperes a que te diga hermana- fue frio para su gusto después el niño de ojos ámbar se marcho dejando a la peli naranja sola.

-eso… fue extraño, bueno iré por one-chan-dijo la peli naranja subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar aa una puerta amarilla-[toc-toc] Mira one-chan abre la puerta- decía tocando la puerta.

-ya voy- se escucho tras la puerta una niña adormilada mientras se abría la puerta dejando ver una niña pequeña de su misma edad pero con cabello un poco más largo que el de ella y unos obres azules con tez nívea como ella- que pasa Ali nee-chan- decía la pequeña niña refregándose los ojos (**así le va a decir Mira a Alice mientras estén pequeñas).**

-tu ¿sabes quién es el niño que llego?-dijo la ojicafe.

- no, porque me preguntas a mi acabo de despertar¬¬- dijo bostezando- sabes tengo hambre vamos a comer-dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-si yo también tengo hambre- dijo siguiendo a la pequeña peli naranja que bajaba las escaleras tal cual un vil borracho; lo cual causo una risa sonora en su hermana.

Mini Alice pov's .

Hontoni gomenasai mi nombre es Alice Gehabich tengo 7 años vivo en Noruega pero pronto nos mudaremos a Japón. Mi madre nos obligo a hablar 5 idiomas distintos yo y mi hermana los dominamos como si fuéramos de allá. Bien mi físico es mmm… por donde empiezo a si mi cabello es naranja, ondulado y corto arriba de los hombros mis ojos son color chocolatito así me dice mamá y mi hermana gemela o casi gemela es Mira Gehabich pero dice que cuando sea grande lo cambiara por Clay apellido de mamá ella es de cabello naranja y ojos azules, es menor que yo por una hora mmm no se. Mi padre murió hace 4 años y volviendo a la actualirad ¿si se dice así verdad? Como sea yo y Mira estamos bajando a desayunar siempre desayunamos a la misma hora.

Fin Alice pov´s.

* * *

><p>Las niñas bajaron hasta topar con una gran puerta color blanco cuando estuvieron frente ella la empujaron dejando ver a su madre, key y su hijo. Se quedaron con cara de ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, pero sin mas entraron al comedor donde sus nanas les trajeron el almuerzo. Todos estaban 4en silencio lo que molesto a la Gehabich menor ya que ella era el alma de la fiesta si así se puede decir, tan desesperada empezó a sacar plática de cualquier estupidez.<p>

-y mamá quienes son ellos 2- señalando a el señor y a el menor, pero claro la hija menor de la señora no sabía quién era key porque siempre estaba haciendo otras cosas.

-ohh cariño ellos serán tu nuevo papá y hermano- articulo la mujer tomando la mano del mayor.

-*ohhh no en 5…4…3…2…1…0* pensaba la peli naranja contando con sus dedos de pianista, ganado así 3 miradas de extrañes. Cuando la pequeña cerro su mano su hermana empezó a decir cosas incoherente y con histeria- HAAAAAAAAAA MI MAMÁ SE ROBO A ESE PEQUEÑO NIÑO QUE LLORA…-paro por un momento y miro al adulto- AHHHHHHH Y TAMBIEN A SU PADRE POR QUE OKA-SAN, POR QUE T.T T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T-se levanto y empezó a correr como loca por todas partes.

Todos la veían y acuchaban decir cosas poco coherentes pasaron como 5 minutos para ser exactos y seguía gritando pero esta vez en la mesa mientras gritaba también pateaba todo a su paso, pero su hermana mayor se levanto, se paro en la mesa hasta su hermana y la ¿noqueo?, si efectivamente la había noqueado puesto que cayó en el plato de su madre. Todos los presentes quedaron con cara de ¡no lo puedo creer!, después tomo del pie a su hermana y la arrastro por la mesa hasta sentarla en la silla.

-Alice hija que le hiciste a Mira- pregunto preocupada su madre.

-hash eso que importa, el caso es que ya se cayó ¿no?- dijo limpiando la cara de su hermanita.

-okey mmm… no le vuelvas a hacer eso a tu hermana no sabemos que podría pasar- dijo su madre viendo a sus hijas.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 30 min. Y su hermana recién despertaban- buenas noches- dijo Alice en forma de burla a su hermana.<p>

-moooo Ali nii-san mala- dijo haciendo un mojil con sus mejillas.

- bien tranquila no lo volveré a hacer- dijo dándole una bella sonrisa a su hermanita.

-nee Ali nii-san quiero conocer a mi "hermano"- dijo levantándose por completo de la cama.

-bien vamos- dijo tomando a su hermanita de la mano llevándola a la sala donde era mas que seguro encontrarlos ahí viendo televisión y no se equivocaban si estaban ahí viendo Bob- esponja.

* * *

><p>Nee minaaa san gomen es corto lo sé el siguiente cap. va a ser más largo se los prometo solo necesito a 4 personas que estén disponibles para aparecer y quienes quieren que se a su hombre lo siento es que no me alcanza el presupuesto la ficha tiene que ser así<p>

Nombre:

Apellido:

Apariencia física: _(como quieren ser)_

Apariencia sentimental: _(como son rebeldes, románticas etc.)_

Nombre completo del novio:

Edad:


	2. nuevas hermanas?

Bien chicas lo prometido es deuda no aquí la conti

Cap2: nuevos ¿hermanos?

Las niñas bajaron las escalera abrieron las puerta y como imaginaron ahí estaba el niño viendo Bob-esponja. El niño ni se molesto para voltear a ver quién era o eran. Mira se puso frente al televisor lo que molesto al niño- oye niña muévete- dijo Shun. Mira se acercó a el y le dijo- esta **NIÑA **tiene nombre- dijo estando a centímetros de su rostro –hmp- dijo Shun - ohhh ¿eres mudo?- pregunto la peli naranja a Shun.

-no te preocupes la doctora Mira y su asistente Ali te curaran- dijo tirando al pobre niño de camisa blanca de modo en que quedara recostado.

- huh Mira-nii no creo que sea mudo- articulo la niña con una gota estilo anime y a la vez quitando o tratando de quitar a su hermana y ayudar al "mudo" a levantarse.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto la peli naranja dirigiéndose al azabache.

-hmp como sea- dijo tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo ocultándola con su frialdad.

-bien conozcámonos ¿si?- pregunto la ojiceleste con ojos en estrellitas y la boca abierta en casi una perfecta "O".

- ¿y que quieren saber?- pregunto Shun.

-bien ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto la ojiceleste.

- 8 ¿y ustedes?- respondió el niño.

- 7 ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- esta vez pregunto la peli naranja.

-soy Shun Kazami ¿y ustedes? –

- yo soy Alice Gehabich pero dime Ali-

-yo soy Mira Gehabich muy pronto Clay pero para ti mii-chan- dijo con una sonrisita Colgate.

-¿mii-chan? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la peli naranja.

- ash Ali mataste mi sobre nombre creado por mi y solo para mí- dijo haciendo un berrinche –bien sigamos ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-mmm no se ¿verde?- el pobre no sabía que decir nunca en su corta vida le avían preguntado eso, es mas nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso pero… ¿para que pensarlo? ni que por ero se acabara el mundo o ¿si?

-bien el mío es el amarillo, el naranja- dijo con su típica sonrisita.

-el mío morado y cyan- dijo la peli naranja.

-bien ¿y que hacemos?- pregunto Shun a las "gemelas".

-amm… oh ya se juguemos a la familia- dijo con su habitual happyface.

-pues como sea ¿que dices?- pregunto la peli naranja.

-tengo otra opción- espeto el azabache.

-no- sentencio la ojiceleste- Ali-nee y Shun-kun son papas y _yop _su linda, hermosa e inexistente hija- di con arrogancia como si fuera la diva del carnaval.

Después de varias horas de juego en otra parte.

En otra parte.

-cariño yo… yo ya no puedo cuidarte te puedes quedar con tu tía Akane igual tu Fabia- contesto una mujer de unos 33 años.

Pe-pero mamá ¿Por qué?- dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Amaya si mamá lo decidió así eta bien iremos con la tiá Akane- dijo la peli azul con ojos verde.

- no es justo- dijo Amaya llorando –ya perdí a papá y a Shun no quiero perder también a mamá.

Llegan a una casa de 2 pisos

-AKANE SAL- grito la señora y la nombrada salió.

- hola hermana que bueno que están aquí- dijo abrazando a las niñas.

- si hermana, cuídalas con tu vida ya me tengo que ir no quiero causarte problemas con ellos- dijo la mujer subiendo al auto y acelerando a toda velocidad.

-no mamá- dijo la pelinegra llorando al ver a su madre alejarse.

-Amaya no llores- dijo la peli azul regañando a su hermana menor que no era tan hermana.

-como dices eso- la pequeña salió corriendo.

-Fabia creo que fuiste muy dura con Ama-chan ella solo tiene 5 años- dijo Akane abogando por su sobrina.

-y… tiene que crecer yo tengo 7 y no digo nada o salgo llorando como idiota- dijo sin mucho interés se fue a su habitación que también compartía con su hermanastra ya dormida.

-sabes Amaya-nii me encantaría estar en tu lugar Shun y tu son hermanos… mientras yo soy la hermanastra- murmuro soltando una lagrima y acariciando el cabello de su pequeña hermanastra- 11:30 es mejor que descanse-

De repente se escucharon grito de una mujer lo cual hizo despertar a ambas niñas.

-Fabia-one que es eso- dijo la niña con temor por los gritos de dolor o algo parecido.

-mm… no se espera aquí iré a ver- dijo Fabia que trataba de no mostrarse nerviosa pero no lo logro; bajo los escalones y vio mucha sangre por doquier fue asía la cosina y vio la peor imagen de su vida su tía sin vida… se alejo de ahí con ojos llorosos fue rumbo a su cuarto y lo cerró con seguro- llama a papá ahora- pidió, no exigió a gritos a su hermanastra –esta bien- la niña tomo el teléfono – veamos es el (656)-39-45-62- se quedo esperando en el teléfono hasta que se escucho

-bueno-

-papá-

- Amaya pásamelo-

-papá Fabi te habla-

-okey-

-Papá por favor ven por nosotras ya- sollozaba la peli azul.

-bien voy para haya-

-¿Qué pasa key?- pregunto la señora de cabello ondulado y rubio.

-no se pero Fabia esta muy exaltada y ella no se exalta por nada- dijo arreglándose para ir por sus hija que ya sabía que estaban en casa de su tía- por cierto tal vez ellas vengan a vivir aquí ¿no te molesta?

-no para nada sirve de que Alice y Mira tienen con quien platicar ¿no?- dijo la señora con una sonrisa como las de sus hijas.

-gracias te amo-

-y yo a ti-

-llama a la policía- dijo Amaya

Pasaron 5 min y la policía ya había llegado.

-abran la puerta- se oyó decir un policía.

-ya voy- dijo la hermana mayor.

La policía entro inspecciono la casa se llevaron al cadáver y minutos después llego su padre.

-disculpe oficial ¿qué pasa?- pregunto key.

- la señora Akane Fujita ¿es familiar suya? –

-si-

-lamento decirle que ella esta muerta-

-okey gracias y ¿Dónde están mis hijas? –

- oh ¿las pequeñas Fabia y Amaya Kazami?-

-si ellas-

-están en el carro- dijo apuntado al carro oficial.

-bien las llevare a casa-

Fue al carro abrazo a su hija e hijastra y se dirigieron a la mansión Gehabich y ahora Kazami.

-papá ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto la pelinegra

-esta es su nueva casa-

-no importa- dijo la peli azul

- no yo no quiero-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-por que aquí esta ella y sus hijas-

-pero pince…- su hija no lo dejo terminar

-no me importa dime ¿porque la elegiste a ella en vez de a mamá? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no la quieres?- gritaba la niña mientras lloraba a mares pero sus palabras hicieron enojar a su padre.

- yo la quería pero ella mato nuestro amor revolcándose con otro me mintió y dijo que Fabia era mi hija pero 7 años después me hago la prueba de paternidad y resulta que no es pero eso no me importo y la quiero como mi hija después de eso pasaron 3 meses y la vi revolcándose con otro eso fue lo que ya no pude aguanta y ahí conocí a Kanon y después nos fuimos a vivir juntos- grito su padre haciendo asustar a las dos niñas que estaban llorando- pero ahora seremos una familia Kanon y yo con ustedes dos, Shun, Alice y Mira- dijo ya mas calmado- prométanme que se llevaran bien con ellas.

-si papá- dijo Fabia.

-hmp- fue lo único que salió de la boca de su hijita.

Cuando bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa se dieron cuenta que Kanon estaba ahí con una bata puesta.

-así que ellas son tus hijas, bien niñas les mostrare donde dormirán por hoy síganme.

Las niñas lo hicieron.

-bien hoy dormirán aquí dijo la señora dejando ver un hermoso cuarto

Puff termine el capitulo 2 grax a todas por sus comen

Mansión Gehabich: ./imgres?q=mansiones&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=391&tbm=isch&tbnid=8J4awlqEvnkPoM:&imgrefurl=.net/67670/vm/212622562007&docid=nVERNWVX3Mk0-M&imgurl=.com/media/lifestyle/2007/05/21/9_&w=400&h=280&ei=V3LAToBX5LCwAoTCsOUE&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=312&sig=109220733394936880340&page=1&tbnh=162&tbnw=217&start=0&ndsp=4&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0&tx=146&ty=79

Cuarto de la niñas: ./imgres?q=cuarto+de+adolescentes+mujer&um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=391&tbm=isch&tbnid=DlT8ILuZX3QXmM:&imgrefurl=.com/&docid=yheCyvryNXuGVM&imgurl=.&w=495&h=364&ei=KnPATrDgC8m1sQKfirHZBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=284&sig=109220733394936880340&page=2&tbnh=166&tbnw=210&start=4&ndsp=4&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:4&tx=39&ty=19


End file.
